omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokichi Ouma
|-|Kokichi Ouma= |-|This World is Mine= |-|Exisal Kokichi= Character Synopsis Kokichi Ouma is an antagonistic character in the third installment of the Visual novel series Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony who is a truly cold-blooded, twisted and sadistic character, participant of the Killing School Semester. Or at least that's what he pretends to be, as Kokichi is professional liar and actor, who can convince almost anyone of anything, even hiding he actual childish and naive attitude, and the fact that his "evil organization" is just a group of 10 people that makes "laughable crimes". Nonetheless, Kokichi pairs his lying skills with a high intellect, which allowed him to made some complexs plans and predictions during the Killing Game, all with the purpose of ending it. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C physically, 8-A via Summons Verse: Danganronpa Name: Kokichi Ouma Gender: Male Age: 'Unknown, Likely 16 '''Classification: '''Human, Ultimate Supreme Leader '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Expert at lying, pick pocketing and lock picking, Superhuman Speed, Voice Mimicry (via exisals), Blessed (with his Ultimate Talent, bestowed by Tsumugi Shirogane), Summoning (can summon the exisals to his aid in battle), Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation (with Miu's Electro bomb, which are stated to “jams electronic signals that interfere with electromagnetic signals”, Technological Manipulation, Hacking (Miu's Universal remote was capable of giving kokichi access to control to the exisals, this should be important to note because up till that point only the monokubs could control exisals) 'Destructive Ability: ' '''Street level '(Contrary to Kokichi's small stature he can hold off people physically stronger than him, he was shown Multiple times to be able to Hit Kaito mamota and even throw hands with him equally at one point. Can also contend against those who can harm him), '''Multi-City Block level via summons''' (Can summon all five exisals with the master remote he commissioned Miu to make, the exisals themselves scale to Keebo who is able to level entire buildings rather casually, and leveled most of the Acadamia in their battle) '''Speed: Subsonic (Scales to Kaito, who moved fast enough to block a crossbow shot from hitting Kokichi himself at point blank range) Lifting Ability: Unknown '''physically, Multi-city Block with summons. 'Striking Ability: ' '''Street level,' Multi-city Block '''via summons. 'Durability: ' '''Street level',' Multi-city Block '''via summons. 'Stamina: High (capable of partaking in debates for hours on end) '''Range: Several dozens of meters with weapons | Unknown (in an exisal) Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Created a plan to take down the Mastermind, including using Miu's plan against and get Gonta to kill her with the help of Monokuma's Flashback Light to make Gonta fall into despair. All this to make himself look more convincing as the Mastermind, for that reason, he also pretended to be enjoying the killing game. Then continued with his plan to make an unsolvable murder for Monokuma and the rest to stop the game. He even could adapt Maki's surprise attack with poisoned arrows to it and made Kaito cooperate with him. Finally, he made a hole script with dialogues of different scenarios so Kaito could fully convince the others that he was Kokichi. On top of this he correctly predicted how or when some of the other students die, as well as foreshadows many other events. Also Kokichi is an expert liar, to the point where he can easily read and discover other liars) '''Weaknesses: '''Overconfident in himself, though for the most part this attribute goes in his favor, it’s sometimes screwed him over. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Exisals | Electro Bomb | Electro Hammer Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' this world is mine.jpg world is mine.jpg *Fitting for his title, Kokichi claims to be a leader of a secret society, with more than 10,000 members. His name, title and clothing also have references to dictators. He has claimed that, among other things, his organization has covert agents in every country, control over all the mafias in the world, torture as a form of punishment, and that his defeated opponents will get sent in Siberia. He has also implied that his main goal is to, of course, take over the world or just watch it burn. However, on the other hand, he has also claimed that he is a pacifist who likes to settle fights with games, and that he uses his authority to control mafias so that they wouldn't fight each other and cause trouble for everyone. He also claims that his organization has mandatory tea breaks to increase productivity. However, he has also described himself as a "pretty dickish dictator", claiming that is why his minions probably wouldn't want to save him from the killing game. Gallery 689895d4ff6b48d89d4dba80efd70074ad236276_hq.jpg|it's a lie!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsaT6OCNkao kdkd (2).png|Kokichi talking about his plan 67348870_668484660335130_6986842042597258416_n.jpg 9c3a09ab1f3383d5d32928186dbfa21e.png|pre-game outfit Danganronpa_V3_Kokichi_Oma_Fullbody_Sprite_(1).png|Full body sprite 131654fdb6e933b9987e472ec2aff4c8.jpg|fanart with nagito kdkd (1).png|Kokichi and his group dice Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Villian Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Blessed Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapons Master Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Danganronpa Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8